Somewhere In Time
by PhantomsPandora
Summary: A short story about about a girl named Christine, who knows without a doubt the phantom is real, because he loves her, all thru time itself. A sad story, a little morbid to be sure, with a poem of the same name.
1. Somewhere In Time-The Story

Christine sighed softly to herself. There was nothing left, was there? She was dying, she felt. Of a broken heart, by a man who didn't even know her. Just another night in her room, locked away from her parents, long nights writing into her journal thinking morbidly.  
  
She sat in front of her mirror and turned up her CD player, paying no mind to anyone else who might care. Erik was singing to her again, her beloved. There was something in the way he sung that called to her, and drew her there. The world begun to ebb away, as she closed her eyes, tears falling to her dark green carpet.  
  
She sat Indian style, her dark-blonde hair falling around her face. Her parents never should have allowed her friends to take her to that performance a year ago, with the actors. It became all too much real to her, and she remembered that night, scrambling backstage, only to find an actor without make up. No Erik at all, just a man who was more than happy to hug her and get a picture, even though she was still crying.  
  
She knew that in her heart, he existed. He was there in her dreams, whether they were ones of simply singing, or a lover's embrace. His face did not bother her, with its rough textures; his eyes said that he was full of love and longing for her. And it was in his home that they loved, for all time. Only the cruel beep of the alarm clock reminded her that she had a life outside of the phantom.  
  
She sighed, trying not to sob again, trying to find energy somewhere. She wished she were dead, for this torture was too much to bear. To be without him in the dream world in which he existed, was too horrible. Every night of his singing to her, every night of him touching her, so real. To bounce back to earth.what a cruel existence.  
  
She had a hard life, Christine. Kept back from most things that would have really allowed her to grow up, by her family, and by her most sorrowful past. She doubted her sanity, almost. She would lapse in to long periods of daydreaming of when she could be away from this world. Someday soon, she thought. Of my own making.  
  
Her body was weakening from its loss of food, her eyes were becoming darker and darker with the loss of sleep, and everything about her was breaking down. Yet it didn't matter to her. She would test him. Surely, he would notice, if she thought he was real. In dreams, he noticed everything new about her. Maybe this time, he would see the condition that she was in.  
  
No one else so far had taken the trouble. Friends hadn't called or visited in days, and it no longer mattered to her as much as it had before. Now she could go back to her room after long hours of acting like she was just tired, but happy, to others, then she would writing in her journal and then crying herself to sleep. At times, she was proud that no one could tell, and at others, deeply hurt. Shouldn't someone be able to notice, other than the one who couldn't really help her?  
  
Her hand stilled at the page and instead she decided that she would try and sing along with Erik, smiling softly. The actor who played him was superb, but it was not really Erik. Erik had such a powerful voice, dark and sensual, and at times so soft that it felt like the voice was wrapping itself around her. So now, she sung as the phantom commanded, higher, and higher, until she felt dizzy and had to stop.  
  
The tremors that came didn't bother her as they had before, she noticed. They almost stole her breath away, but she calmed herself long enough to blow out the candle at her side, aiding her in her writing that she was doing before.  
  
She would write in the dark quite often, and play classical music, sitting long after her legs began to cramp, neglecting other needs, such as food. It no longer mattered, her hands flew from page to page in a blind passion, dark stories flying from her fingers onto the notebook paper.  
  
But now she just wanted to look at her reflection in the mirror next to her, until she could no longer feel this world, but feel a blurred daydream. She warmed at that, and it had been so long since her body had warmed at the thought of something, even her heart felt warm. The daydream was beautiful, elaborate.until it suddenly seemed too real.  
  
"Christine." A voice softly whispered, a male voice so soft that no one could notice.  
  
She looked up from her spot, to notice a man standing in front of her, beginning to crouch to her level. His cloak folded behind him, his hands finding hers, she could barely hold back the tears in her eyes, noticing that the ones dropped on her fingers, were not of her own tears.  
  
"My love.I've waited a life time.it seemed so long without you."  
  
She shuddered, the tremors in her chest becoming stronger, more powerful, and she had to strain to whisper, falling into his arms. It was her Erik, but no longer with his mask, or his deformed face. He had a face of an angel now, his eyes were the same golden beautiful color, and his beautiful black hair slicked back and shining in the candlelight of Christine's room. "Oh.Erik.You didn't leave me! You love me!" She clutched on to him, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him.  
  
"I've loved you before, Christine. I can't help but love you as I do. We're one in soul and in mind. How can I forget my little angel?" His arms were warm and welcoming, as was his hot breath on her neck, holding her tightly to him. His soft cologne was soothing, alluring her.  
  
"Is this real? Or am I dreaming.Erik.you're so beautiful." She sighed, growing weaker and weaker in that embrace, the pains in her chest growing. As intense as they were, they were nothing compared to the soaring of her soul.  
  
"Where I've waited for you, I no longer look as I did then. I came with that face in your dreams, speaking to you, singing with you to make you remember. Yes, those dreams were real. I would try anything within my power to have you with me once more. I remember our past, the man that I once was, the pain you caused when you left me that time, but you do not. And it doesn't matter, my darling, because I'll be with you forever now. As we were meant to be on earth." He said softly, kissing her whitening forehead.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me Erik.forgive me for doing this, for letting myself go.. I just couldn't handle just dreaming of you anymore. I felt so unloved, and so.unwanted in this world. I wanted to surrender to our beautiful dreams forever."  
  
"Christine.I'll never leave you, no matter what may come between us. I never left your heart, and you never left mine. Ah, that line from long ago, my darling, anywhere you go, let me go too.I never broke my promise."  
  
Despite her cooling body, she felt so warm, so filled with love for this man, remembering suddenly everything, that first time when they had found love, that it was too powerful a love for Christine to accept. She remembered her older form, in a wedding gown, crying tears as he was, finding strength to only give him her kiss. Everything flashed back to her, as her eyes began to close as all reflexes went in her body and her hand slipped from Erik's. She could only murmur that she loved him as the last breath left her body, her face showing that she was happy and free.  
  
Erik wept and then stood with her in his arms to the mirror, entering the place where all lived in happiness after a lifetime of pain. There she became alive again, and they loved forever, knowing that the Phantom and Christine did exist, because of an all-consuming love.  
  
  
  
Her mother forced open the door, noticing that all sounds from her daughter's room had ceased. She came past many books, several pages of paper scattered about, and it was full of Christine's furious handwriting. And then she stopped short of the mirror, noticing her daughter's crumpled form beside it. She looked like she was sleeping, in a wonderful dream, softly smiling. It was only when she noticed that Christine's lips were blue, that her beautiful daughter was dead. She cried out loud, picking up her cold body in her mothering arms, smoothing the dark gold curls, and then stopped, knowing that her daughter was suddenly at peace.  
  
She picked up the notebook that she had never been able to read, noticing that it was flung open to one certain page. She wiped her eyes and tried to read it, trembling.  
  
"When she loved him, he was her everything. He lived for her, for the light in her eyes, her voice. She loved him, it did not matter what he looked like, as long as he loved her with the same passion to which she gave him. To live without her, he would most certainly die.and in doing so, he waited in heaven to meet her again, where they would never be separated.. "  
  
Yes, her daughter most certainly did love the phantom of the opera... 


	2. Somewhere In Time-The Poem

Somewhere in Time...  
  
A hand outstretched to find mine, a love, so pure that not even death can part us...  
  
If I have to say goodbye, as I will in this life, know that I love you and my love will always be, a love that nothing can turn to dust.  
  
Know that you will always have me with you, forever, as long as you love just a piece of me.  
  
A love I've never felt before, a love that will always be.  
  
A combination of darkness and light, we are, as one we are beautiful flame  
  
Somewhere in Time, I know, you might feel the same.  
  
Somewhere in Time, I know, I'll remember and live for this day forever, this day with each other  
  
Somewhere in Time, I'll find you waiting there for me, my soul mate and lover.  
  
If I have to say goodbye, as I will in this life, know that I love you and my love will always be, a love that nothing can turn to dust.  
  
A hand outstretched to find mine, a love, so pure that not even death could part us.  
  
Somewhere in Time..... 


End file.
